


Richiamo

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: RichiamoFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:  Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Stimolare le zone erogeneParole: 474





	Richiamo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Richiamo  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Stimolare le zone erogene  
> Parole: 474

Nessuno poteva minimamente immaginare quanto Atobe adorasse stimolare le zone erogene di Tezuka, forse solamente il ragazzo disteso sotti di lui.  
Cosa poteva dire se non che amasse più di sé stesso stuzzicarlo e tormentarlo, insomma, desiderava farlo cedere in modo che non potesse sottrarsi a quel richiamo, che doveva essere più forte delle sua mente.  
C'era un lembo di pelle, fra la curva della clavicola, che in quell'istante era intento a leccare in modo da fargli incominciare a perdere la sua lucidità; ci voleva un bel po' di tempo ogni volta, ma era una sfida al quale mai si sarebbe mai sottratto.  
Poi c'era quel capezzolo, così piccolo che ogni volta stimolava fra il suo pollice e l'indice per fargli sentire quanto piacevoli potessero essere le dita di un “re”.  
Infine rimanevano solo le sue zone basse, sì doveva ammettere che la sua erezione, era terribilmente piacevole sfiorare. Non sapeva nemmeno Atobe del perché, ma evidentemente perché era quella di Tezuka e questo rendeva quasi una gioia poterlo masturbare. Quest’ultimo avrebbe dovuto essere orgoglioso che, qualcuno dal sangue blu come lui medesimo, si abbassasse a un simile gesto, ma, anche se voleva sforzare sé stesso, il Giappone non era in grado di fermarsi.  
Muoveva la mano freneticamente, aiutandolo anche con l'altra, che, staccatosi dal capezzolo, aumentava senza dubbio il piacere del tennista che si sarebbe ritrovato a venire fra le mani di un regale come lui.  
L'ultimo atto, era senza dubbio quello che più adorava, ma prima doveva prendere il lubrificante in modo che potesse accoglierlo senza problemi.  
Quando tutto era prono, finalmente anche il “re” poteva liberare tutto il suo desiderio. Lo penetrava e quando affondava in lui, faceva in modo che ogni spinta sfiorasse con intensità la prostata. In fondo, Atobe, desidera solamente che in Tezuka si abbandonasse al piacere abbandonato la forza che l’aveva sempre contraddistinto.  
La sua mente andava letteralmente in subbuglio, e sinceramente anche la sua faceva la stessa fine. Si ritrovava inginocchiata di fronte alla vastità delle emozioni che gli scaturivano dentro, devastata da delle scintille che lo domavano, cosa che valeva anche per l’altro.  
Sedurre Tezuka, non era stato un gioco da ragazzi, ma alla fine la soddisfazione era così intensa, che tuttora si sentiva come agli inizi della loro relazione. Erano sensazioni intense, che s'irradiavano dentro lui rendendolo fiero, orgoglioso; allo stesso tempo lo facevano scoppiare d’amore e di estasi per l’ebrezza del piacere che gli scaturiva.  
Poteva sembrare che avesse finito il suo gioco di seduzione, ma all’ex capitano della Hyotei, non sarebbe mai bastato, perché in fondo desiderava poter avere più di quel corpo, che per quanto fantastico potesse essere, non avrebbe mai completamente appagato il suo cuore.  
“Un giorno dirai di amarmi, vero Tezuka?”  
Sentiva che prima o poi avrebbe raggiunto anche quell'obbiettivo e, in tal caso, non l'avrebbe più lasciato andare.


End file.
